Family Connections
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: No strings...no names...thats just fine...until your child starts dating their sibling. LuSam. Greg is Lucky
1. Chapter 1

-1Sam winced at the high pitched squeal that left her fifteen year old daughter's lips. "Mom! Oh my god! It was amazing. He is soo cute and sweet. And just…"

She cut her daughter off, "Railey, I think its time I meet this boy."

Railey's smile only brightened. "Don't worry, mom. Cameron and I already have it taken care of. This Friday at seven we are going to the Spencer's!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "We are now? This boy must be really cute if you are going through all this trouble."

"Mom. He's not cute. He's gorgeous!"

Sam laughed quietly at her daughter, returning her attention to the task of doing dishes.

* * *

"Cameron…" Tensely, Lucky greeted his son.

"Dad," was his only response.

He knew what that tone meant. His son was wanting to start another argument. At first he had blamed himself for his mother's absence, but now the blame had been turned to Lucky.

"I know you're upset. It was your mom's choice," he explained gently.

Cameron scoffed, "if you wouldn't have cheated on her in the first place…"

Lucky's voice rose, his son tensing at the volume, "that was years ago, Cameron! I was young and stupid. Your mom is a beautiful woman, and I loved her. It was foolish of us to get married so soon."

Cameron visibly began shaking. "I hate her for leaving, but I hate you more for letting her."

The room became uncomfortably silent. Lucky's eyes welled with tears at the harsh comment.

Cameron shook his head, "Railey and her mom are coming over for dinner this Friday."

He forced himself to take a deep breath, silently counting to three. "Why didn't I know about this?"

His son just shrugged, "maybe if you would pull your head out of your ass, and actually pay attention to something besides your damn job, you'd know." With that, the sixteen year old boy slammed his bedroom door, leaving a stunned Lucky to maul over his words.

The past few weeks without Liz had been very difficult. Their first attempt at commitment had failed, because of a certain alluring mocha eyed girl. With Cameron's teen years fast approaching they had decided to try again. Now eight years later, Elizabeth had done what he had done to her. Except with his brother.

Lucky sighed, his body suddenly heavy, he plopped onto the couch. What happened to his cooing, blue-eyed, baby boy? The last thing he had ever wanted to do was make his son feel inferior to his job. Wasn't it obvious how much he loved him? Everything he was doing was to keep some semblance of a stable home. Without Liz's income money had been tight, and after much discussion Cameron had made his opinion of selling the house known.

Lucky and Liz had raised him there for eight years. The possibility alone of having to sell the house made Lucky sick. The thought made him feel as if he were a failure. Even at the tender age of sixteen, all he had ever wanted was to give his son a secure family.

* * *

"Mom…"

Sam awoke from her light sleep, squinting her eyes to make out the shadow of her daughter. "Yeah," she answered, sleepily.

Railey ran a hand through her mussed hair. "Did you love my dad?"

At that Sam shot into a sitting position, gently urging her daughter to sit next to her. "Railey…we have already discussed this."

The young girl looked down, her tears reflected by the moonlight streaming through the open blinds. "So, I was a mistake. No matter how many times you deny it. I was. You didn't love him. He didn't love you. He was newly married. He doesn't even know I exist."

"Sweetie, I love you. You are not a mistake. You are the love of my life."

Despite herself, Railey laughed. "Love of your life huh? What if some hunk sweeps you off your feet?"

Sam smiled, "he'd come second," lightly she ran her fingers across her daughter's cheek, "I think it's a bit late for that anyway," she joked, "after all, look at these winkles."

Railey chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Can I stay in here tonight?"

Sam smiled, scooting to the farther side of the bed and lying down. She opened her arms, into which her daughter snuggled into. "Of course," she whispered, kissing the crown of her head, "I don't care how old you get, you'll always be my baby."

* * *

Lucky eerily entered his son's bedroom. "Cam…" he trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm sorry, dad," came the muffled reply, "Things have just been so messed up since mom left. My grades are dropping, and I got kicked off the football team."

Sighing, Lucky took a seat next to Cameron on his bed. "I understand, buddy."

Cameron smiled, "you haven't called me that since…" he trailed off, glancing over at the picture of his parents on his dresser.

Lucky smiled sadly. "Your mom isn't a bad person, Cameron. She is just confused right now," he breathed in deeply before continuing, "We just wanted to give you the classic family. That's why we stayed together all these years despite the fighting. We never meant to make it worse for you."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Railey McCall was practically jumping out of her own skin when Sam pushed the doorbell.

"Mom, do I look okay? Is my hair frizzy? Is my make up over done?" She rambled.

Sam laughed, cupping her daughter's chin. "Railey, you look beautiful."

Railey's eyes widened, when the door opened, an anxious Cameron on the other side. He leaned towards the women, his voice low as he warned, "My dad has a tendency to be psycho. It's nothing personal."

Sam giggled.

"Well, are you going to invite them in, Cam?"

Sam tensed at the voice. It sounded familiar, too familiar. She didn't remember where she had heard it before, then Cameron stepped to the side and his face came into view.

"Oh god," she muttered, trying to not panic.

She breathed in then out deeply, before following her giggling daughter into the warm house.

Cameron and Railey exchanged a smiley kiss, and Sam winced. She fiddled with a strand of her hair, continuing to stare at the nameless man she had met years ago.

"So…um," she rambled, "I'm Sam McCall."

He nodded, his expression confused. "Lucky Spencer." He reached for her hand, but quickly stopped.

He motioned towards the kitchen awkwardly. "Maybe we should join our children. They do have raging hormones, you know?"

She faked a laugh, and inwardly cringed at the annoying sound. "Yeah…" she trailed off, deciding that verbal communication was defiantly not an option.

-------------------

Lucky's eyebrows drew together at her short response. It was uncomfortable for him, but it seemed to be horrifying for her. He cleared his throat, her dark brown eyes meeting his, before he started towards the kitchen.

He turned around to beckon her to follow him, only to crash into her. He felt her body go rigid, as her eyes widened. She backed away as if she had been burned. He couldn't help but feel insulted. He wasn't that horrible at sex was he?

He had been young at the time, but he could honestly say she was the best he had ever had. Not that he had many partners. Just Liz, and few one night stands.

The tan flesh of her throat convulsed, and he was amazed by the simple movement. He barely remembered what she had tasted like, but he did know it had been delicious.

"Mom!" Railey's shrill voice caught his attention. "Stop flirting with my future father in law."

A crimson blush colored Cameron's face, as did Sam's. Wordlessly, she hurried to the nearest chair, one that she seemed to know was the farthest from his, and sat down.

Railey whispered something in his son's ear, which induced a shrug. "Told you he was crazy."

Lucky sat down next to his son, his eyes not once leaving Sam's strained smiling face.

* * *

She could feel the heat of his gaze, and she wanted nothing more than to run. This was defiantly not what she had been expecting. The entire situation was completely bizarre. This stuff happened on soap operas. Storylines like this is what made her stop watching Day's of Our Lives.

Lucky's gruff voice disrupted her thoughts. Her mind flashed back to their one night together, and how that same voice had sent her over the edge with small groans. She shivered.

"What?" she questioned, forcing her eyes to stay connected with his.

He smiled, and she inwardly groaned. How was she going to tell her daughter that her hunk of a boyfriend was her brother? Her hands clenched the table, her vision suddenly blurry. What if they had sex? What if they had a deformed baby?"

"Oh god," she mumbled.

All three pairs of eyes were trained on hers, as she stumbled out of her seat. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

She barely made it to the bathroom, before she was heaving over the toilet. She heard a quiet tapping on the door, before it was slowly opened.

"You okay?" Lucky asked.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and looked up at him. "Please tell me you adopted Cameron."


	3. Things you need to know

**Lucky and Liz wed at the young age of 16. It didn't take long for it to fall apart when Liz learned she was pregnant.**

**Lucky, stressed, and scared out of his mind at the thought of being a father has a drunken one night stand with Sam Mccall. They agreed to no names, no strings.**

**Guilt-ridden, Lucky revealed his ONS to Liz, and they divorced, agreeing to raise the baby with joint custody.**

**A few weeks later, Sam left PC, not realizing she was pregnant.**

**Currently...**  
**Sam is 32 years old, and her daughter, Railey, is 15. Railey recently begun dating Cameron Spencer.**

**After a few months of being together, it's time to meet the parents. But a dinner with all four of them might prove to be just a little...dramatic.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Tell me you adopted Cameron."

Lucky's eyes widened, not wanting to believe what those words hinted at.

He shook his head. "No, he's not."

Her head fell into her hands, as she fell into a sitting position. "This really sucks," she murmured.

"Yeah kind of."

Her shot up, her mocha eyes narrowed. "Kind of! What if they have had sex? You know I always worried about whether my daughter was ready or if she was. But now…this is just unbelievable."

He nodded. "We should tell them…"

Her eyes widened, as she stumbled to her feet. "No, we can't! Not yet…not like this. Damn…she's so happy with him."

He nodded. "Yeah…this is happiest Cameron had been since his mom left," he trailed off, "why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "I wanted to, but by the time I found out I was pregnant I was already out of town, and I didn't even know your name. As crazy as it sounds I actually went back to Port Charles for a while…and I did find you. But you looked so happy with your wife. And I couldn't take the chance of you resenting my daughter."

He was about to object, when his children appeared in the doorway. His children. The thought made him queasy, considering all the things they could have done.

He looked at Sam, and he could tell by her panicked expression she didn't want them to know, but they had to. He wanted his daughter to know.

He prepared himself for the horrific outcome when he claimed her as his daughter, but the young laughed happily, and it didn't have the heart to let it know now. Later, but not now.

Lucky and Sam followed them back into the kitchen. He looked over at the older brunette, and she shook her head.

They sat down into their chosen chairs from earlier, and ate in a tense silence. His children kissed. He felt queasy watching the exchange. Images of them trying out different positions. He banished the thought and looked over Sam who was squirming in her seat.

She motioned towards the door. "Railey I think its time for us leave."

Railey's questioning eyes landed on her. "Mom…"

"Let's go," she hissed.

Begrudgingly, the teenage girl stood, angrily shoving her chair back in. She glared at her mother before storming out of the house. Sam looked over at Lucky helplessly, before following her daughter.

"Dad, what the hell did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about Cameron?"

"Everything was fine until you followed her to the bathroom. Just because mom left you doesn't mean I can't be happy with Railey." With that he stormed into out of the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the car, the two women were completely silent. "Have you guys…" Sam cleared her throat.

"Did I sleep with him?" Railey bitterly continued for her. Then her head fell backwards onto the seat. "Mom," her voice quiet, and somewhat teary.

Sam tensed. "Yeah baby."

Her daughter looked over at her. "I think I might be pregnant."


	5. Chapter 4

Sam choked on her own spit. "What…Railey. How…when?"

Railey shrugged. "It just happened. We have this really strong bond. I can't put it into words."

Sam's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Its because your siblings. She wanted to scream it so bad, but bit her tongue. "Well, I guess we need to get you a pregnancy test."

* * *

Railey fidgeted with the empty box for the test, tears in her chocolate eyes. "Mom, if I am what are we going to do? I mean abortion seems logical but I couldn't ever do that. Adoption seems like an option, but I don't want my babies raised by strangers. Oh god, Mom…I'm going to be a mom."

"Sweetie, just relax." The timer went off, and their eyes locked.

Her daughter looked up at her with wide innocent eyes, but Sam knew her innocence had been taken away. "Mom, you look. I just…I can't."

With trembling hands, she retrieve it from the sink. Her entire body relaxed when she saw the negative sign. "You're not pregnant."

She nodded, before hanging her head. "This is going to sound completely insane, Mom. But I've been freaking out for a couple weeks. But after the fear faded a little, I kinda got excited. Ya know? It feels like I lost something even though I never had it. I mean you can't have babies. I was your miracle child. I was hoping this would be mine, cus in the future I may have the same problem."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes and she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "You will have lots of babies. I promise. I'm assuming one will be named Sam."

The teenage girl laughed, and pulled out of the clasp. "I always liked the name Samuel for my baby boy."

* * *

Lucky remained sitting at the dinner table. It didn't matter how many times he tried to grasp the authenticity of the situation he couldn't bring himself to fully accept it. That beautiful little girl was his, and he had missed so much.

She was just as beautiful as her mother had been that night. That thought summoned an intense rage. He had been immature and horny that night, just like the boys she would date. Like his son.

* * *

_The music was pulsating through his body, as he some random blond grinding against him. He stood there, occasionally rolling his hips with hers, enjoying the view. _

_He knew he shouldn't be there; at a juvenile party with illegal drinking. He was going to be a father soon. Nonetheless, he was, and he couldn't bring himself to leave. Not when he knew he would fail his baby. _

_Her butt pressed against his arousal and he groaned. She slid up his body one last time, before turning around. She wet his lips and he felt himself respond to the simple action._

_Then he saw her out of the corner of his eyes. She was stumbling and clearly wasted. A group of guys were surrounding her trying to cop a feel. _

_Pathetically, she was swatting their hands away but they kept groping her. Not even acknowledging the other girl, he hurried over to the disgusting situation. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. The hoard of guys looked at him, but their hands remained on the girl in various places. _

"_Get your hands off here," he ordered gruffly. _

_A man with a bear gut stepped away, his hands raised in surrender. "Dude, I didn't know she was taken."_

"_Well, she is."_

_Some of the men were hesitant to leave, and he dreaded having to fight them all. He knew there was no chance of him winning, but he would if the situation led to it. Surprisingly, all he received were multiple glares before they all left. _

_His mouth went dry at the sight of her torn clothes handing from her frail body. Gently, he took her elbow in his hand and guided her outside._

_The music still pounded despite the distance. He saw her tears, and without thinking he wiped a few away. "Do you want me to take you home?" _

_She shook her head. "Okay…"_

_He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he felt the need to protect her from the cruel world. Her mocha eyes contained a haunted look that left him breathless. _

"_I don't think you should stay here…" he soothingly suggested._

_She nodded. Without thinking, he wrapped her in his arms and allowed her to cry. She looked up at him with those tear brimmed eyes and felt a strong urge to kiss her; to make her forget whatever was hurting her._

_Tenderly, he cupped his arms and guided her lips to his own. Her response was tentative. She pulled away and looked up at him through long eyelashes. _

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_She shook her head. He nodded. _

"_Okay. Well, you can't really stay here. Those guys are here all night."_

_She nodded in agreement before shrugging. "I can't go home. Not tonight."_

_She sounded so lost, so broken. _

_He smiled and she returned it with a shaky one of her own. _

_He placed his hand on the small of her back. "Come on. Let's go find a room that isn't already being sexed up so you can get some rest."_

* * *

_She shivered when they entered the bedroom. Lucky noticed the window was open and quickly closed it. "Just lay down," he urged her._

_She sat on the bed, but didn't make a move to lay down. "Will you stay with me?" she laughed sadly "I really don't want those guys finding me."_

_He nodded. Then she was standing from the bed and stumbling over to him. Her breath smelled of alcohol, but when she pressed her lips the taste was worth savoring. It was a combination of cherry vodka and watermelon lip gloss. _

_He knew he shouldn't. That by pulling her back into another kiss he could potentially be ruining his future. A future with the woman he loved, and the baby they had created. _

_But she was so broken, and for some unknown reason he cared about her. He didn't know her, not really. But all he needed to know was the deep sadness fogging her teary eyes. _

_Slowly, he backed them up. The back of her knees hit the mattress, and he tried to lower them without crushing her with his body._

_He brushed a lock of dark hair from her face. She smiled at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes. His lips connected with hers, and her tongue timidly tangled with his. _


End file.
